gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
ماڈیول:Portal/images/aliases
[ [ This is the "aliases" list of portal image names. It contains a list of portal image aliases for use with Module:Portal. -- The aliases can be used to point to an existing portal image entry. For portals who do not yet have a portal image entry, please -- use the appropriate page from the following list instead: -- Module:Portal/images/a - for portal names beginning with "A". -- Module:Portal/images/b - for portal names beginning with "B". -- Module:Portal/images/c - for portal names beginning with "C". -- Module:Portal/images/d - for portal names beginning with "D". -- Module:Portal/images/e - for portal names beginning with "E". -- Module:Portal/images/f - for portal names beginning with "F". -- Module:Portal/images/g - for portal names beginning with "G". -- Module:Portal/images/h - for portal names beginning with "H". -- Module:Portal/images/i - for portal names beginning with "I". -- Module:Portal/images/j - for portal names beginning with "J". -- Module:Portal/images/k - for portal names beginning with "K". -- Module:Portal/images/l - for portal names beginning with "L". -- Module:Portal/images/m - for portal names beginning with "M". -- Module:Portal/images/n - for portal names beginning with "N". -- Module:Portal/images/o - for portal names beginning with "O". -- Module:Portal/images/p - for portal names beginning with "P". -- Module:Portal/images/q - for portal names beginning with "Q". -- Module:Portal/images/r - for portal names beginning with "R". -- Module:Portal/images/s - for portal names beginning with "S". -- Module:Portal/images/t - for portal names beginning with "T". -- Module:Portal/images/u - for portal names beginning with "U". -- Module:Portal/images/v - for portal names beginning with "V". -- Module:Portal/images/w - for portal names beginning with "W". -- Module:Portal/images/x - for portal names beginning with "X". -- Module:Portal/images/y - for portal names beginning with "Y". -- Module:Portal/images/z - for portal names beginning with "Z". -- Module:Portal/images/other - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- When adding entries, please use alphabetical order. The format of the alias table entries is as follows: -- name" = {"alias 1", "alias 2", "alias 3"}, -- Both the portal name and the alias names should be in lower case, and the "Portal:" namespace prefix -- should be omitted. For example, if you wanted "UK" to be an alias for "Portal:United Kingdom", then the -- alias name would be "uk" and the portal name would be "united kingdom". ] ] return { "1990s" = {"1990's"}, "2000s" = {"2000's"}, "ac/dc" = {"ac dc"}, award" = {"academy awards"}, american" = {"african-american", "african-americans", "african americans"}, and agronomy" = {"agriculture"}, inc." = {"apple", "apple inc"}, "archaeology" = {"archeology"}, americans" = {"asian american"}, football" = {"soccer"}, "assyrians" = {"assyria"}, "björk" = {"bjork"}, norwood" = {"brandy"}, and economics" = {"economics", "economy"}, "کینیڈا" = {"canadian"}, armed forces" = {"canadian forces", "military history of canada"}, "caribbean" = {"west indies"}, countries" = {"catalan", "catalonia"}, studies" = {"celts"}, literature" = {"children's and young adult literature", "children and young adult literature"}, in india" = {"indian christianity"}, civilisation" = {"classical civilization", "classics"}, "cleveland" = {"cleveland, ohio"}, realms" = {"commonwealth"}, justice" = {"crime"}, واقعات" = {"events"}, – fort worth metroplex" = {"dallas", "dallas-fort worth", "dallas - fort worth metroplex"}, republic of the congo" = {"zaire", "zaïre"}, "denmark" = {"kingdom of denmark"}, "disasters" = {"disaster"}, "electromagnetism" = {"em"}, and endangered species" = {"extinction"}, "فلم" = {"films"}, of speech" = {"free speech"}, and francophone literature" = {"french literature"}, politics" = {"politics of france"}, (country)" = {"georgia"}, "hawaii" = {"hawai'i", "hawaiʻi"}, and fitness" = {"health"}, "himalayas" = {"himalaya region"}, hop" = {"hip-hop"}, and latino americans" = {"hispanic and latino american", "latino and hispanic americans", "latino and hispanic american"}, fiction" = {"horror"}, relief" = {"hunger"}, "indiana" = {"hoosier"}, peoples of north america" = {"indigenous people of north america"}, technology" = {"computing", "it"}, coast" = {"côte d'ivoire"}, snicket" = {"a series of unfortunate events"}, خانہ اور معلوماتی سائنس" = {"معلوماتی سائنس"}, (entertainer)" = {"madonna"}, detroit" = {"detroit"}, "mexico" = {"méxico"}, of australia" = {"australian music"}, register of historic places" = {"nrhp"}, "netherlands" = {"kingdom of the netherlands"}, rhine-westphalia" = {"nrw"}, "سمندر" = {"ocean"}, labour" = {"organised labour", "organized labor"}, "paleontology" = {"palaeontology"}, republic of china" = {"prc"}, edward island" = {"pei"}, (پاکستان)" = {"punjab, pakistan"}, "پنجاب" = {"punjab (india)", "punjab, india"}, programming" = {"python"}, "quebec" = {"québec"}, "قرآن" = {"qur'an"}, of macedonia" = {"macedonia"}, people" = {"roma", "romani"}, "اسکول" = {"school"}, "sexuality" = {"sex"}, operas and telenovelas" = {"soap operas", "telenovelas"}, in canada" = {"canadian sports", "canadian sport", "sports of canada"}, "کھیل" = {"sport"}, john's, newfoundland and labrador" = {"st. john's"}, of georgia" = {"georgia (u.s. state)", "georgia usa", "georgia usa"}, "تائیوان" = {"republic of china", "roc"}, people" = {"tamil"}, "telecommunication" = {"telecommunications", "telecoms", "telecomms", "telecomm", "telecom"}, gambia" = {"gambia"}, legend of zelda" = {"legend of zelda"}, "transportation" = {"transport"}, cyclones" = {"tropical cyclone"}, roads" = {"us roads"}, kingdom" = {"uk"}, "امریکا" = {"us", "usa"}, of pittsburgh" = {"pitt"}, games" = {"vg", "video game"}, d.c." = {"district of columbia", "washington dc"}, sahara" = {"sahrawi arab democratic republic"}, عظیم دوم" = {"second world war"}, }